urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dresden Files series
The Dresden Files series is written by Jim Butcher. Jim Butcher reads the first two chapters of Skin Game: Sarah's Reviews: First FIVE Chapters of SKIN GAME! (TEXT & Audio/Video) Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban fantasy with a Noir sensibility Brief Series Description or Overview The Dresden Files tells story of Harry Dresden—full name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden—Chicago’s first (and only) Wizard P.I.. Harry takes on cases involving the Supernatural. In the process he encounters all kinds of creatures and get drawn into the affairs of the Supernatural nations such as the White Council of Wizards—who mostly have it in for him, Faerie Courts, Vampire Courts, Angels—Fallen and Heavenly, Demons, Ghosts, Black-Magic Wizards and others. Harry goes through multiple changes throughout the course and though he has a dark side, he always stays true to standing up to nasties for the underdog no matter the consequences to himself and never compromising his values. Books in Series *1. Storm Front (2000) *2. Fool Moon (2000) *3. Grave Peril (2001) *4. Summer Knight (2002) *5. Death Masks (2003) *6. Blood Rites (2004) *7. Dead Beat (2005) *8. Proven Guilty (2006) *9. White Night (2007) *10. Small Favor (2008) *11. Turn Coat (2009) *12. Changes (2010) *12.5. Side Jobs (2010) *13. Ghost Story (2011) *14. Cold Days (Oct 2012) *15. Skin Game (May 27, 2014) *17. Untitled ( ) *18. Untitled ( ) *19. Untitled ( ) *20. Untitled ( ) there may be more before the... Big Apocalyptic Trilogy ending: *21. Hell’s Bells ( ) *22. Stars and Stones ( ) *23. Empty Night ( ) Chronological Reading Order of Short Stories and Anthologies Shorts — in Side Jobs: *0.2. “Restoration of Faith” (2010) ebook: [http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs/restoration butcher.com] *5.5. “Publicity and Advertising” (2011) free ebook *7.5. “Something Borrowed” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) *9.2. “It’s My Birthday Too”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) *9.5. “Heorot”, My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008) *10.1. “Day Off”, Blood Lite (Oct 2008) *10.3. “Backup” (Oct 2008) eBook Novelette — Thomas’ POV *10.5. “The Warrior”, Mean Streets (Jan 2009) *10.7. “Last Call”, Strange Brew (July 2009) *11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010) *12.5. “Aftermath” (2011) POV, Side Jobs only ~ Side Jobs: contents and summaries: Side Jobs (Short Stories) | Jim Butcher Shorts — Not in Side Jobs: *0.5. “Welcome to the Jungle”: Graphic novel (2008) *2.5. “B is for Bigfoot” in Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron: (Aug 28, 2012) — between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. *6.5. “I Was A Teenage Bigfoot”: Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (May 29, 2012) — Takes place circa Dead Beat. *10.5. “Curses”: Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) Harry — between Small Favor & Turn Coat. *AAA Wizardry: *11.2. “Even Hand”: Dark and Stormy Knights : (Jul 2010) no Harry — between Turn Coat & Changes (Marcone PoV) *11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus”: Hex Appeal : (Jun 5, 2012) — between Turn Coat & Changes. *13.1. “Bombshells”,”: Dangerous Women (Dec 3, 2013) — between Ghost Story and Cold Days (Molly POV short story) First Book Cover Blurb Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or Other Entertainment. Harry Dresden is the best at what he does. Well, technically, he’s the only at what he does. So when the Chicago P.D. has a case that transcends mortal creativity or capability, they come to him for answers. For the “everyday” world is actually full of strange and magical things — and most of them don’t play well with humans. That’s where Harry comes in. Takes a wizard to catch a — well, whatever. There’s just one problem. Business, to put it mildly, stinks. So when the police bring him in to consult on a grisly double murder committed with black magic, Harry’s seeing dollar signs. But where there’s black magic, there’s a black mage behind it. And now that mage knows Harry’s name. And that’s when things start to get… interesting. Magic. It can get a guy killed. ~ Goodreads | Storm Front (The Dresden Files, #1) by Jim Butcher World Building Setting The series is set in Chicago telling the story of Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Chicago’s first (and only) Wizard P.I. The Supernatural Types Wizards, Vampires: Red Court , White Court and Black Court; aeries: Summer Court, Winter Court, and Wyldfae, Denarians, Kinights of the Cross, Necromancers, Ghosts, Outsiders, Fomor, Walkers, Naagloshii, Demons, Ghouls, Zombies, Trolls, Werewolves, hexenwolves, loup-garous, lycanthropes, Rakshasas (mention only, so far) a variety of monsters. magic objects, magic swords—and lots of magic. ] *Dresden Files Wikia World Recurring Characters To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. ~ List of The Dresden Files characters - Dresden Files wikia Author Jim Butcher *Official Authors Website: Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath — Website: Chris McGrath.com * Graphic Novel: Ardian Syaf, story illustrations Awards Publishing Information *Publisher: ROC *Author Page: Publising Data: *Bk-1: Storm Front—MM-Paperback, 322 pages, April 1, 2000 by ROC—ISBN 0451457811 *Bk-2: Fool Moon—MM-Paperback, 421 pages, Jan 9, 2001 by Roc—ISBN 0451458125 *Bk-3: *Bk-4: *Bk-5: *Bk-6: *Bk-7: *Bk-8: *Bk-9: *Bk-10: *Bk-11: *Bk-12: *Bk-13: *Bk-14: *Bk-15: Quotes *The Dresden Files quotes - Dresden Files Trivia ~ ranked #1 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 books) * There was a short-lived The Dresden Files TV show based on the series and aired on the Syfy Channel. (see links below) * par cœur: par cœur - Wiktionary External Links Books: *Books: Dresden Files | Jim Butcher *Books - Dresden Files wikia *Big Apocalyptic Trilogy - Dresden Files *Chronological list of all works - Dresden Files wikia *The Dresden Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFDB - Dresden Files only *Jim Butcher - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (Buthcher's full bibliography) *The Dresden Files Reread - Series | Tor.com (great summaries) *Jim Butcher - Fantastic Fiction *FAQ | Jim Butcher (reading order and shorts) *The Dresden Files - Wikipedia *Goodreads | The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher Series Symmaries: *Sarah's Reviews: Series Review: The Dresden Files (Books 1 - 14), By Jim Butcher Dresdenverse: *Dresden Files Wikia *List of The Dresden Files characters - Dresden Files Wikia *List of The Dresden Files characters - Wikipedia *Groups and organizations - Dresden Files *List of The Dresden Files organizations - Wikipedia *List of The Dresden Files groups - Wikipedia *Jim Butcher - Wikiquote *book covers: By: Jim Butcher (Dresden Files, Codex Alera) ~ Pinterest Fan Sites: *Jim-Butcher.Com Community - Forum Index *Dresden Files RPG Author: *Authors website: Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim *Jim Butcher (longshotauthor) on Twitter *Jim's Livejournal. *(3) Jim Butcher *http://www.reddit.com/r/Fantasy/comments/13iexg/hi_im_jim_butcher_im_the_guy_who_takes_credit_for/ Hi, I'm Jim Butcher. I'm the guy who takes credit for the Dresden Files, the Codex Alera, and one Spider-Man novel for Marvel. AMA : Fantasy] TV Show *The Dresden Files (TV series) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *The Dresden Files (TV Mini-Series 2007) - IMDb *The Dresden Files - TV.com *The Dresden Files Opening - YouTube *The Dresden Files - Sci Fi Channel - YouTube *The Dresden Files - Syfy Forums *The Dresden Files Episodes - The Dresden Files Season 1 2007 Episode Guides - Watch The Dresden Files Episodes from SyFy | TVGuide.com *Bring Back “The Dresden Files” Drum Stick Campaign — Slice of SciFi *Dresden Files TV Show Canceled | Jim Butcher *The Sci-Fi Channel's "Dresden Files" Series Premiere - Yahoo Voices - voices.yahoo.com *Dresden Files | TV Series Review on SciFi Channel | Flames Rising Horror & Dark Fantasy Webzine *Who is Harry Dresden and why did the Sci Fi Channel kill The Dresden Files and keep all those horrible movies? | Sci Fi Saturday Night *User blog:Meganhassler/Did the Sci-Fi Channel drop the ball? - Dresden Files *The Dresden Files - Season 1 Reviews - Metacritic Gallery of Book Covers 1. Storm Front (The Dresden Files #1) by Jim Butcher .jpg|1. Storm Front (2000) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/storm-front 2. Fool Moon (The Dresden Files #2) by Jim Butcher.jpg|2. Fool Moon (2001) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Dresden Files Wikia|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Fool_Moon Grave Peril (The Dresden Files #3) by Jim Butcher .jpg|3. Grave Peril (2001) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Dresden Files Wikia|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Grave_Peril 4. Summer Knight (The Dresden Files #4) by Jim Butcher.jpg|4. Summer Knight (2002) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath]—chapter one|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/summer-knight/sk-chapter-1 5. Death Masks (The Dresden Files #5) by Jim Butcher.jpg|5. Death Masks (2003) by Jim Butcher—art: [McGrath—Dresden Files Wikia|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Masks 6. Blood Rites () by Jim Butcher.jpg|6. Blood Rites ()2004) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Dresden Files Wikia|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Rites Dead Beat (The Dresden Files #7) by Jim Butcher.jpg|7. Dead Beat (2005) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Beat 8.Proven Guilty (The Dresden Files #8) by Jim Butcher .jpg|8. Proven Guilty (2006) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath —Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/proven-guilty/proven-guilty-chapter-1 9. White Night (The Dresden Files #9) by Jim Butcher.jpg|9. White Night (2007) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Chapter One|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/white-night/white-night-chapter-1 10. Small Favor (The Dresden Files #10) by Jim Butcher.jpg|10. Small Favor (2008) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath —Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/small-favor/small-favor-chapter-1 11. Turn Coat (The Dresden Files #11) by Jim Butcher.jpg|11. Turn Coat (2009) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/turn-coat/turn-coat-chapter-1 12. Changes (The Dresden Files #12) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12. Changes (Dresden Files–2010) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapter|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/changes/changes-chapter-1 12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs 13. Ghost Story (2012) by Jim Butcher.jpg|13. Ghost Story (2011) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8058301-ghost-story 14. Cold Days (2012 by Jim Butcher.jpg|14. Cold Days (2012) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Chapters 1–4|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/cold-days-14 Skin Game (The Dresden Files #15) by Jim Butcher .jpg|15. Skin Game (May 27, 2014–The Dresden Files #15) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/posts/2014/skin-game-chapter-2-and-week-in-geek :: 0.5. Welcome to the Jungle (The Dresden Files Graphic Novels) by Jim Butcher .jpg|0.5. Welcome to the Jungle (DF Graphic Novels–original story) by Jim Butcher—drawings by: Ardian Syaf|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2637138-welcome-to-the-jungle Under My Hat- Tales from the Cauldron (The Dresden Files #2.5) .jpg|2.5. “B is for Bigfoot”, Under My Hat: Tales from the Cauldron (2012) anthology edited by Jonathan Strahan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13262782-under-my-hat Blood Lite III- Aftertaste (Blood Lite -3) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|6.5. Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (2012) edited by Kevin J. Anderson, Jim Butcher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10857421-blood-lite-iii My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006).jpg|7.1. “Something Borrowed” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) edited by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84156.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Wedding Many Bloody Returns (2007) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|9.1. “It’s My Birthday Too”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) edited by Charlaine Harris My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) by P.N. Elrod .jpg|9.2. “Heorot”, My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1773616.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Honeymoon Blood Lite (Blood Lite -1) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|10.1. “Day Off”, Blood Lite (Oct 2008)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2871256-blood-lite 10.2. “Backup” (Oct 2008) .jpeg|10.2. “Backup” (2008), novelette by Jim Butcher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2575572-backup Mean Streets.jpg|10.3. “The Warrior”, Mean Streets (Jan 2009) edited by Jim Butcher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2575572-backup Strange brewmd.jpg|10.4. “Last Call”, Strange Brew (July 2009) edited by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew Naked City- Tales of Urban Fantasy.jpg|10.5. “Curses”: Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) edited by Ellen Datlow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9727729-naked-city 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|11.2. “Even Hand”: Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) edited by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7292791-dark-and-stormy-knights 11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010).jpg|11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7841656-songs-of-love-and-death Hex Appeal.jpg|11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus”: Hex Appeal (Jun 5, 2012) edited by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal 12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12.1. “Aftermath”: Side Jobs (2011) POV,|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7779059-side-jobs Dangerous Women.jpg|13.5. Dangerous Women (Dec 3, 2013) in Dangerous Women by Jim Butcher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19113271-bombshells Category:Magic Sword Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Faeries Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Necromancers‎ Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Rakshasas Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Magical Objects Category:Valkyrie Category:Ghouls